fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cave of Warriors
The Cave of Warriors is a Magical Cave said to be infused with Dark Ecriture Magic. It is located in the country of Bellum, pretty much hidden from the rest of the world. It is closely guarded by a village that was created surrounding the massive cave. The village is called Warriors Village. Which was the home of Sei Isdeth, who is now part of Ura's Mercenaries. Thanks to her connections with the village. The guild now has full, exclusive access to the cave as their testing grounds as long as they abide by the rules. Description This Massive cave is said to be infused with "Dark Ecriture" Magic, Which means that throughout the whole cave, Magic Runes are placed and activated as soon as someone steps inside. Once you go through the entrance there will be a long path one has to walk. All around the inside of the cave are crystals that give of faint signs of pure ethernano, which people argue is the source of the power for all the runes throughout the cave. The exact origin of the cave is unknown, as the founders of the Warriors Village simply found the cave and decided to build their village around it, but have been guarding it ever since. Once you reach the end of the initial path you will come to a colossal opening. In this giant area are exactly 100 doors. In the center there is a giant stone slab that reads as follows: "Step forth brave warrior, if you truly seek to test your might" Once a single person or a group step close enough to the stone slab, Magic Runes will appear in the air and make more words appear on the stone slab that read as follows: "Only one brave warrior is allowed to take the test at a time. All the rest must wait until the test is over.Each door is marked with a number and you must enter the doors in order from 1 to 100. However, the doors are not located in sequence, which means door 1 and 2 are not necessarily next to each other. Inside each door awaits you a foe you must defeat. Once you enter a door, another rune will activate. Placing a certain condition you must meet while defeating your foe. For example door number 1: you must defeat your foe in ten minutes, otherwise you fail. Each room has a different condition placed. once you have beaten a room you have five minutes to find your next door, if you fail to do so before time runs out, you will fail.The times will change accordingly if you happen to reach a certain point. Should another person step forward and try to give assistance, you will fail. Should your life be in the brink of death, The test will end and teleport you outside in which case you will fail.Should you willingly give up, the test will cease and you will be let out. Although your life may not truly be in danger it by no means, implies the test is easy. If you cannot abide by the conditions set in each room, you will fail. Should anyone try to temper with the runes placed, the test is over for everyone and you will have to wait three years to take the test. Once a person fails they are not allowed to take the test again for three years. Should anyone try to temper with the cave as a means of cheating, they will be teleported outside and never allowed to step inside again. Once you are ready brave warrior, step forward and start your test. Good luck on your arduous endeavor for knowledge and strength. May the task in front of you be a fruitful one. Trial of Warriors Every three years, Ura the master of Ura's Mercenaries takes his guild to this Magical Cave to have them take the test and decide on a new S-Class for his guild. It has been said that no one has ever passed the caves trial completely or even gotten close. As the most recorded opened doors in it's known history is 42. The way Ura decides is if a mage can make it past the 25 mark then they are eligible for S-Class status. During these tests no one is guaranteed to pass, but at the same time no one is guaranteed to fail. Should all participants get past 25, then Ura will hold a tournament and make the winner of said tournament an S-Class Mage for his guild. Ura himself has taken the test and opened 30 doors, while Sei has opened 33. Doors and Conditions This is information regarding the doors that have been opened in the past. It seems the conditions behind each room never changes or at least have remained the same for now, but who knows what the future holds.During the trials quite a few changes occur once you get to a certain point. After beating each door you have 5 minutes to get to the next door. Once you beat door five you have 3 minutes to reach your next destination.this continues until you reach door 15, after that you have 2 minutes to reach your next destination.After beating door 22, you have 30 minutes to reach your next door.after beating door 23 you are instantly teleported into the next room. This continues until room 33. After room 34 you have one minute to reach your next destination. This continues until you reach door 40. After door 40 you have five minutes again. This occurs up to 42 as we don't have any more data after this point. Monsters Behind each door there is a monster or monster waiting for their opponent. Or more specifically, the remains of ancient monster that no longer roam Earthland. The bones of the creatures are given motion thanks to the runes placed around the remains. Once someone enters the door, the Runes engulf the remains in magic essentialy recreating the extinct beast. This in no way however means it resurrects them, as the only thing keeping the remains in motion are the runes. The beast themselves are just puppets of the Rune Magic. They do however, contain the same abilities from when they were alive.There are Three known monsters that inhabit the rooms and each monster has three varieties. This is possible by combining the remains with the surrounding. For example: The remains could be combined with either a puddle of water or fire from the torches. essentially giving them different attributes and abilities. They are not able to use magic, like shooting fire balls and the like, but they are able to gain incredible physical boosts or physical abnormalities like being able to blend in with the surrounding or cushioning blows or having their bodies shift in an instant for greater variety of attacks. Fox's ' Fire Fox- ' Water Fox- Wind Fox- Skeleton's Skeleton- Ice Skeleton- Fire Skeleton- Golem's Rock Golem- Metal Golem- Wood and Diamond Golem-'''